


Hasta Hoy y Desde Siempre

by panic_at_the_ice_rinkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys In Love, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Graduation, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_ice_rinkk/pseuds/panic_at_the_ice_rinkk
Summary: Akaashi tomo una desicion hace 3 años.Ir a ver ese partido de volleyball cambio el curso de su vida por completo.No solamente descubrio su amor por el volleyball, sino tambien su amor por un chico ruidoso con apariencia de buho.Desde el inicio, hasta hoy. Esta es la historia de como Akaashi se volvio un tonto enamorado.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	Hasta Hoy y Desde Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es mUY corto.   
> Basicamente solo es Akaashi conociendo a bokuto la neta no se porque lo subi pero equis HAHAH  
> ni siquiera me gusta escribir en español

Hace ya dos o tres años, entre a un enorme gimnasio, repleto de gente; todos venían a lo mismo. El torneo nacional de voleibol de preparatorias de Japón.   
Era la jugada final, con dos equipos enfrentándose, Los búhos de Fukurodani contra Los linces de Ikebukuro. En el equipo de los llamados “búhos”, todos usaban un uniforme deportivo blanco con negro y detalles amarillos, y su rematador era un chico sorprendentemente musculoso. En especial para su edad, ya que no parecía tener mas de los 17 años. Me senté en las gradas a observar el partido- y ahí fue cuando comenzó mi amor por ese deporte, y por un cierto chico de cabello blanco con raíces oscuras, el número 4, rematador oficial del equipo representativo de Fukurodani; una de las aclamadas escuelas de Tokio. Él era un jugador extremadamente talentoso. Fuerte, ágil, y con buen ánimo, pero muy ruidoso, casi podría decirse que era lo contrario de lo que era yo a los 15 años- un chico físicamente pequeño, diligente, muy callado y sin alguna habilidad destacable.   
Ese día, decidí que al graduarme de la escuela secundaria Karashi, iría a la preparatoria ganadora de ese torneo, y me uniría al equipo. Presenciar la intensidad de ese enfrentamiento me hizo sentir cosas que no sabía que podía sentir.

Y así fue. Un verano después me encontraba parado frente a la puerta principal de la magnánima escuela preparatoria Fukurodani, recordando aquel día en que todos los planes para mi futuro dieron un giro impresionante. Me dirigí hacia el gimnasio para entregar mi formato de entrada al club de voleibol, y al abrir la puerta lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con ese chico, quien ostentaba el porte de la mascota de su escuela, el buho. Tenia unos grandes ojos cafés y el cabello parado hacia los lados, tal y como un buho. El mismo chico que me dio la iniciativa de venir a esta escuela, Bokuto Kotarou, de tercer año, quien ahora era capitán del equipo, aquel número 4 que me inspiro hace tan poco tiempo. instantáneamente noté su personalidad displicente y abrumadora, que por alguna razón no parecía molestarme, aun si por las penurias de su tranquilidad, regularmente lo hubiera hecho. Le entregué el papeleo para unirme al club y me presenté.  
-Hola. Akaashi Keiji, de primer año. Quisiera unirme al equipo.-  
El chico me miro fijamente un par de segundos antes de mostrarme la sonrisa mas intensa que había visto en años, tomando mi papeleo y dándoselo a un chico que se veía bastante exacerbado por las acciones de Kotarou.  
-¡Bienvenido Akaashi!, soy Bokuto, el capitán del equipo. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos hasta la graduación- ¡Me emociona tenerte como parte del club!  
Le devolví la sonrisa, y asenté con la cabeza.  
-Gracias por tenerme.  
Me di la vuelta para dirigirme hacia afuera cuando escuché pasos- alguien corriendo hacia mí y un grito  
-¡Eh, Akaaashi!  
Miré hacia donde lo escuché, viendo exactamente lo que esperaba. Bokuto corriendo para detenerme. Me ofreció quedarme a la práctica mañanera, y así fue como empezó todo. Mi rol como colocador principal del equipo de Fukurodani- y más específicamente, colocador para Bokuto. A veces se le bajaba el ánimo, pero bueno, gajes del oficio. Aun así, después de que aprendí a manejar sus episodios de baja autoestima, logramos tener una coordinación increíble en la cancha, y poco a poco nuestra relación se volvió mas personal, pasando de extraños a mejores amigos en muy corto tiempo. Parecía ser la unica persona capaz de entenderlo completamente, y todos se preguntaban como era que nos volvimos tan cercanos a pesar de nuestras personalidades adversas, pero simplemente, conectábamos. Nuestras personalidades uniéndose en un promontorio de aptitudes opuestas que se complementaban. 

Supongo que es cierto que los opuestos se atraen, pues un ciclo escolar después de ese día, llego el momento; se graduaban los de tercer año, y con ellos Bokuto. Ese día, viendolo bajar de ese escenario con su diploma de fin de curso- me di cuenta. Ese chico frenético, había logrado pasar por las paredes de mi personalidad abarrotada, y no había forma de que se diera cuenta de los estragos que podría dejar al irse a la universidad. Se planeaba ir a MSBY, igual que uno de sus amigos, Shoyo, un chico jactancioso de cabello naranja, quien iría con Bokuto a la universidad al mismo tiempo que yo me graduara, dos años después. 

No se porque nunca se lo dije. Ya pasaron dos años; es el día de mi graduación- y Kotarou está aquí. Logramos mantenernos como mejores amigos, y ahora me ire con él a estudiar en MSBY, al parecer tendré otra oportunidad para decirle lo que siempre quise…

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue un trabajo que entregue para mi clase de literatura para la escuela, pero como lifehack, siempre escribo pequeños fragmentos de fanfics para entregar. me inspira lol


End file.
